Broken Promises
by Usa-ko 3
Summary: Usagi/Mamoru, R Season. Break Up. Need I say more? ^^; Motoki Lovers: Motoki's gonna have a -very- active part in this story, so read! ^_~


Author: Usa-ko 3  
Title: Broken Promises ( Part 1 )  
Email: UsakoTsukinno@aol.com  
Rating: PG (due to minor lanuguage.. very minor o.O)  
Main Characters: Usagi And Mamoru ^.^v  
Plot: takes place during the infamous break up between the two. And _my_ idea of how it could've gone ^-^  
Notes: o.o; ok.. this is my first fanfic.. and this is only part 1 of the fanfic and.. I LOVE EMAIL ^_^ So please..? pleeeeeeeease? ;.; Thanks! ^.~ Enjoy!  
~Usako  
(¨`·´¨)  
`·.·´  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And yet.. another day seemed to roll by.  
It was spring now, the cherry blossoms swirled to the ground like tiny feathers, and a content smile passed over Usagi's lips. It was, thank god, a saturday for her.   
No school, No homework, and no sensei's.   
"I wonder if Mamo-chan's up now..." She didn't even think about it as she took off towards the oh-so familar apartment building.. but.. something just didn't quite.. seem right.  
  
***  
  
*KNOCKKNOCKNOCK*  
That heavy feeling had been resting in his chest all day, he knew who it was, and grudginly allowed those final words to fall from his lips   
"Come.. in.." He knew, he'd have to break her heart, but it was for her good.. wasn't it? Wasn't that what he was doing this for.. no matter..  
"Mamo-chan!" The bubbling, cheerful girl crashed into his arms, such small arms yet so strong..  
"Usagi-chan, We need to talk" One slit in his heart   
"Mamo-chan.. why'd you call me Usagi(AN: for those who may not know, he never called her Usagi, only Usako..)..?" Two..  
"Thats what we need to speak about." Three  
"alright.."   
"I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore" four  
"but--"  
"No. Tsukino-san, I don't feel right with you. It's just not right anymore" he felt the tears, burning to over take him, to just break down and tell her it was a lie, and just hold her.. He couldn't bare to look up, knowing that she was either crying or about to me.  
"Mamo-chan--.."  
"don't call me that. Chiba-san will do _just_ fine" it was a bit too harsh, even for him, and somehow he'd hid that crack in his voice rather nicely. Before another word was uttered, that bundle of joy, Chibi Usa, came bounding into the apartment, gushing over something in her art class. She took one look at the incredibly distraught couple and silenced, tilting her head to the side. Usagi rose, glancing back to Mamoru with tear-filled eyes.  
"Good Day, Chiba-san.." He felt like he was going to explode in pain, and turned his head from her to keep from rushing to her and begging for her to take him back. His eyes focused upon a wilting rose, as he heard the soft click of the door, before rising and slipping out to the balcony. Chibi Usa forgotten, he covered his face, groaning..  
"Mamo-chan, whats wrong?" He couldn't answer her.. it'd end up with Usagi and she just simply wouldn't understand..  
"It's complicated, Chibi Usa"  
"I bet I could help!"  
"Sorry, Chibi Usa, I just can't.." He sighed, a second click following behind her as she shut the door, leaving him to his sorrow. And for once, in a very very long time, Chiba Mamoru broke down. And sobbed.   
  
*****  
Usagi's P.O.V  
  
It's wet.. rain? Cold.. I woke from a dream-like daze, to only realize I'd made it to the park.. and it's raining. The freezing drops mixed with salty tears, running rivulets down my face. I can't take this, I feel like he took a knife and took a giant chunk out of my heart. Of course, I almost wish he'd actually done that, so the pain wouldn't last on and on.. and i'd just be dead, and it'd be over with. Poof. Gone.   
But of course, I'm not that lucky. My hair is soaked now, plastered to my face, cold and wet. My clothes are the same, sticking to me like they were glued there. How long have I been here? Oddly enough, i've lost track of time, it must be late because it's dark.. and it's cold.. A shiver ran down my spine, but I didn't feel cold, I felt lost.. I wrapped my arms about myself, just as the loudest blast of thunder i've EVER heard shot through the sky. I screamed, terrified, slipping from the bench and tumbling to the ground in a heap of blonde...  
  
*****  
Mamoru  
  
It shot through me, that bolt of fear that told me she was afraid.. or in danger.. or something. Panic quickly waved through me, but was replaced by a wave of warmth as the familar fuku for Tuxedo Kamen. And with a quick leap from my balcony, I sped towards Usagi.  
  
*****  
  
She didn't know how long she had been out, just that she was warm again, not wet like she had originally been in the park. Slowly, she slid her eyes open, the surrounding oddly familar... And it dawned on her, Mamoru. She was at his apartment. Where mere hours ago, she'd been crushed. She heard voices, and trembled in the warm bed sheets, pulling them tighter around herself, being able to smell him in them. The door creeked open, and Minako stepped in. She gave one look to her incredibly-red eyed friend and collapsed on the bed, hugging the girl fiercly.  
"Oh, Usagi-chan!!"  
"Minako-chan.. it's horrible.." her voice was squeeky, and tear filled, bringing tears to the blondes eyes as well.   
"What happened? All I knew as that something had happened, then Mamoru-san finds in the park, passed out and DRENCHED, and calls me here..."  
"Mamo-...Chiba-san broke up with me.." it was a modest whisper, her eyes falling to the bed sheets.. HIS bed sheets.. and the tears flowed down her cheeks once more. Without another word, she felt the tight hug of her dear friend, who was busy whispering comforting words as Usagi broke down in her arms.  
Unknown to them, Mamoru stood outside, tears running down his cheeks as he turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
****  
It had been several weeks since the break up, and Usagi was far from her usual. She hardly ate, hardly spoke, slept all the time, and didn't even go to the arcade. Just stayed home, and cried. Several times, she wouldn't show up to school, just wander to the park and sob for hours, before Minako or Makoto would find her and drag her home. They tried EVERYTHING. Ami showed her games on the computer, Makoto cooked cupcakes, Minako talked about the latest gossip in the Soap Operas, and Rei brought over her favorite mangas, but nothing could fix her shredded heart. But one day in particular, things went from bad to worse..   
  
For once, in a long time, Minako had succeeded in getting Usagi out of her room. Out into the daylight, the 'other world' to Usagi. And, with a small mircale, perhaps Motoki could cheer up the sullen blonde. It took much shoving to get Usagi into the Crown Arcade, but once through those doors, she wouldn't be going back. Not with out getting past Minako. And that, wouldn't happen. She slowly, SLOWLY, walked up to the counter, taking a seat on a stool, and slumping down on the counter, covering her face with her hands. It took a mere instant for Motoki to recoginize his 3 week M.I.A. favorite customer, but when he did, he knew something was wrong with her.   
"Usagi-chan! I haven't seen you in weeks! How've you been..?" The only response was a soft groan, her head collapsing onto her arms, those watery eyes glaring out side ways.  
"Horrible.." it was such a soft response, that Motoki almost missed it, but her voice was so fragile, and deeply heart breaking. He could feel his anger rising. Whatever had hurt this precious girl, would pay. Deeply.  
"Come on, Usa-chan, tell me whats wrong.." 'because i'm determined to help you..' Usagi was like his little sister, and a close friend. When she was upset, he only wanted to make things better..   
"Ma-.." she paused, tears already running down her cheeks. Before they could leave little stains, a soft kleenex brushed them away, Motoki sighing softly.   
"You don't have---"  
"Mamoru Broke up with me." thats all she could choke out, as sobs over took her yet again.  
  
*****  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!?" Yep. Motoki was mad. And that just won the understatement of the year. Mamoru held the phone about 3 feet away, sighing as a string of curses and loud complaining coursed through the ear piece. 'If only you knew, Motoki, if only you knew..'. He grabbed the phone again as the babble died off, in time to hear Motoki say   
"I'm going to come over. And we're going to discuss this. And fix this." and that was it, before the line went dead. 'Wonderful.. just.. wonderful!'   
He didn't even bother to knock, just stormed in, continuing where he left off on the phone. Mamoru sat on the couch, trying to act like he was fine, when inside it was like a hurricane of emotions. He glanced out to the window, getting lost in a daydream, just acting like this wasn't happening.. none of it.. all was fine.. but no.. Motoki had to have his way...  
"-- And i'm GOING to invite Usagi-chan over, RIGHT NOW, so that you two can work out whatever problem you're having!!"   
  
*** End of Part 1  
So how'd you like it? ^^? Send me an email with your thoughts, flames, ideas, what not ^.~  
Currently, i'm stuck on what I should do with Motoki. I wanna get him -really- involved! Now, it's up to you guys! Should Motoki...  
a.) stay with reika  
b.) go for minako  
or c. ) go for makoto  
You guys decide! Email me, or say which one you think in your review, or whatever, just tell me which one!  
Thanks! Love you guys! 


End file.
